


A strange time, a strange tale.

by KichiTheWind



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel, planeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KichiTheWind/pseuds/KichiTheWind
Summary: in which Vox Machina, find themselves stuck in a strange world with no magic and in a time far beyond that of their own. And in which The Critical Role cast meet a strange group they know without having met before.





	1. The adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever text for something other than school, please do tell me what i can improve on, and/or ideas for the story to progress(i have only a vague idea of where i am going with this). Apologies in advance for any misspellings or sentences that make little to no sense, i am a non-native English speaker, (from Denmark if that explains anything). If trigger warning apply, i will note them at the beginning of each chapter.

Cassandra sighed, "you really think it is a good idea? Jumping through that death ball?" Percy and Cassandra took a step away from the black orb. 

"Well, what other ideas do you have? All the information we have tells us that we have to jump through to get over there, when Keyleth arrives she can planeshift back to Exandria and she can go back to get us." Percy said insistently 

"you better be careful Percival, i don't know how the body reacts to being thrown into one of those orbs, and as far as we know from what we have seen on the other side, Keyleth could end up being ambushed from the destination point. The last one to go through never came back" Cassandra replied 

"Why would they only ambush Kiki? can' i just smack em' in the head when they try? Grog looked at the group confused. 

"So you plan on going with her Grog? is it not better to let Keyleth in alone, she would be the only one in immediate danger, that way if this goes sideways we can jump in to help, sorry it has to be you Keyleth." Percy looked at Grog, then Keyleth. 

Grog, now a mix of frustrated and confused replied "well o' course i go in with her, we all will, else no one goes."

They were all thinking it, there is no changing Grog's mind.

"Grog is right, we go in alone, i would never live with myself knowing i could have helped if Kiki got ambushed and could not cast her planeshift in time" Vax'ildan stated, eyes darting to Percy.

"so we go together? If so we should pack our things, right? then we could just as well keep exploring after arriving, or what?" Keyleth asked the group, still confused whether she was going alone or not.

Vex'ahlia looked over at Keyleth "yes dear, we are going in together, we will all have your back in there. Also who am i to let you alone in a room that might have some kind of treasure, as far as i can see that black tower is quite fancy." She smiled at the thought of treasure.

"so we are going in together, everyone agree? percy asked, a nod in unison answered his question. "so we go one at a time, i don't know how much it can handle teleporting."

 

The group of adventurers ran into the black orb as fast as they could, one after the other just like when treestriding, only this was different, unknown. First Keyleth, then Grog, Vex, Percy, Vax, Pike, Taryon going last after he had doty take down. "i now bravely run into a black orb that will teleport me to another plane of existence, in where i can prove myself by beating many a danger, stopping only to rest when i am near collapse or when my friends need me"

in the beginning it seemed normal, Keyleth feeling the sensation of planeshifting, the rush of energy that takes your body, your surroundings warping, disappearing, reforming. But then it stopped in a way she had not tried before, as she could feel herself being pulled to a plane not adjacent to this one, far away, even further than she could imagine, she wanted to throw up but it was all too fast, she felt as if she was crushed, moving through the seemingly infinite multiverse of planes. Suddenly it hit her, the ground, no, some sort of rock. Although she had no time to take in the scenery as her body relieved itself of the contents of her stomach. next to keyleth landed grog, surprisingly neither able to hold the contents of  his stomach that only being testimony to the horrible distance travelled between planes, and the rest followed suit. One after the other the members of vox machina landed and were more than motion sick in what seemed to Keyleth like an alley in a city clearly built by very skilled and very uncreative stoneshapers, and yet something was off, Keyleth could feel the stone around her it felt fake, it was not pure and it was all a mix of diffrent materials. Keyleth cast stoneshape, it was weird but after a little trying it worked, the nature around here strange and, seemingly, almost dead. She used it to bury the acidic contents of their stomachs and was just fresh enough to sit up, and see, a strange place some call Los Angeles.

 

 


	2. A dark alley and a bright light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina find Themselves in an alley and they try to find heads and tails in in all while Pike meets someone familiar in a strange world.

Keyleth looked out the alley they were sitting in still dizzy and with a killer headache, the first thing she saw was the light, even though it was nighttime the streets were filled by a light that seemed very unnatural and cold, it came from windows of what looked like stores that could only have been built by Gilmore with all the bright colors. Next Keyleth noticed the people, first of all she noticed that they all were human, normally when she was in a human city there always was one gnome or elf or half-ling, but in the street ahead of her not a single one, as she kept looking for one in the people passing past the alley she only saw humans, also she noticed their clothing. These humans clothing was as bright or more than the attire of Gilmore, and that is an achievement in itself, everything for a bright green shirt to pink pants or blue shoes. Keyleth started to wonder how many wizards with fabric coloring abilities these people had, or if not maybe a nature with well coloring bright flowers? Suddenly Keyleth noticed something she was surprised she had not realized before. All the passerby humans and some of the ones standing still were all carrying something that looked like a shining mirror the size to fit in a hand, and they were constantly poking at it.

Keyleth spoke up, "Percy you seeing these humans, have you seen the mirrors they are poking at?"

She looked over to Percy who was already sitting with his sketchbook, he replied "yes, this is more than fascinating, have you seen how there are pictures on the mirrors and they change when they poke at them?"

Percy had also landed with a need to relieve his stomach of its contents, and did so, but had little time to notice as he had pulled up his note/sketchbook almost instantly, they were not where they anticipated, it was bright, colorful but most importantly, unknown. The first sketch Percy did was of the area. the shop or whatever it was was covered in more colors than his pen could provide but he noted with text the approximate colors. The next sketch was of the humans walking around with mirrors and brightly colored clothing. he did one sketch of what he would say was the average male and female based on the people he saw walking by and again noted the bright colors in text. The third sketch was of the "handheld mirrors" they were holding, basing it off of one a man standing with one in the entrance of the alley was holding, with Percy's special glasses he could see closely enough to get smaller details like the button on the bottom of the mirror. Suddenly Percy felt a rush of energy, a familiar feeling, Pike's Mass Cure Wounds.

Pike had a rough landing like the rest, but she was feeling much worse than the others, she had felt it instantly, she was way too far away from the influence of Sarenrae. The feeling was horrible, just like being alone and abandoned, just like when she had been dead. Pike sat up and moved to a corner, sitting in as small a ball as she could, she instinctively reached for her necklace with Sarenrae's symbol for comfort and mustered a silent prayer. If not like at home to speak to Sarenrae then at least for the comfort of faith, but she felt something she had not expected, the connection she felt in prayer was not there at first but then it appeared, vaguely but still. Pike felt Sarenrae listening and suddenly, she felt someone lift up her chin, it was a warm feeling. Pike saw a bronze coloured angel with golden hair like flowing fire. One hand emitted a warm light that trickled from her fingers as a liquid luminescence and spilled onto the concrete, the other holding her chin up, Sarenrae. Pike looked around to see in the others were seeing this but they were not moving, as if time had stopped. She looked over to Sarenrae again.

Sarenrae spoke with a beautiful and mild voice "Pike Trickfoot dear, you are far away from home, but I hear you, you were the one to call me here, in this world a select few know of me but are not truly faithful to me, you Pike, your faith is stronger than most. You and your friends have been placed in a plane far away from Exandria by someone I can't tell you who is yet, but know that I still see and hear you and that your work is appreciated, Pike, it really is. I know not much of what is going on but I know this, find a man named Matthew Mercer." Sarenrae smiled to pike and her radiant figure disappeared and time started going again.

Pike looked around to her friends to see if they noticed anything but apparently not. The gods truly are amazing Pike thought to herself. She reached for her necklace and cast mass healing word, realizing that they all were feeling sick. It became too much, Pike started crying tears of joy, confusion, sorrow? she did not know but she cried.

Vex sat down by Pike and put an arm around the little gnome when she felt her healing followed by her tears and said "why are you crying dear?"

"I.... I don't know, well, I think I do." Pike said a little more calm, the immediate confusion processed.

"so what is it then? you know we're all here for you" Vex replied

Pike took her necklace and looked at it for a while, then replied "I, I think I just met Sarenrae, as in met met her, is that weird? Am I crazy? time seemed to stop and there she was and and"

Vex interrupted the now almost rambling pike "Pikey oh Pikey, we're all a bit crazy sometimes but I believe you. Now I need you to calm down Pike, one word at a time."

Pike continued speaking, this time slower and more understandable "so, when we got here I felt how far away she was and it felt horrible, like I was alone, but then, then I prayed and I felt it, she heard me and next thing I know she lifts up my chin while time was stopped and told me to find someone named Matthew Mercer. And she was so pretty, oh my she was pretty and I felt the air of love around her, she was more than perfect she was godly. Well that is also rather fitting I suppose" 

Vex saw the look in pikes eyes and knew she was speaking the truth, smiled, and gave her a big hug. 

"everyone gather up" she said. Grog and Keyleth were just looking at the crowd, Vax had been sitting right next to them without them noticing, Percy closed his book, Teryon did not. they all met up in the back of the alley 

Vex spoke up when they all were gathered "OK everyone, what happened? obviously we are not where we planned to go." 

Percy replied "well it definitely seems so, I have been taking notes about the humans walking these streets, but that aside, what is the plan? where do we go from here" 

Vex just pointed at Pike, "pike will you explain what you told me" 

Pike, still a bit flustered started telling the story again "so, as I told vex before when we got here I immediately felt how far away Sarenrae was from this plane and it felt horrible, like I was alone, but then, then I prayed and I felt it, I felt that she heard me and next thing I know she is standing there and lifts up my chin while time was stopped and told me to find someone named Matthew Mercer. Oh and vex, I forgot, she said that we were put here by someone she could not talk about yet? Don't know if that helps" 

Grog looked at Pike with big eyes "but Pike, didn't you say that like the gods only listen and help from like a distance when I asked if I could give Sarenrae a big hug for being so nice to us?" 

Pike looked at the goliath and smiled wide with a tear dropping from her eye "I thought so grog but it seems that sometimes they are also there to help if you really need it" 

"how pretty was she Pikey? I bet'cha she was real pretty" grog said now holding pikes hands and looking her in the eyes like only a best friend could. 

"oh she was more pretty than that Grog she was.... I don't even know, she was reeeaaaally pretty like this much!" and held up all ten fingers in front of grog and kept closing and opening them 

Grogs eyes went wide, he didn't really count well but knew that that was many and what that meant. Pike knew he'd understand this way even though it was a little weird, they knew each other that way. 

"that sounds lovely pike, the gods are really strange creatures but that sounds lovely, really does" Vax's eyes went far when he said it 

Percy looked to Pike and the group "so, this Matthew Mercer, anyone somehow know him?" 

Nothing 

"well, at the very least I tried, so, do we ask around?" Percy asked the group pointing at the street behind him with his thumb 

"guess so" Vex replied, and the group started walking towards the streets of LA. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads are going to be irregular for now and if i know me for a good while but i will try to get once a week in the exam weeks and once every second day (or more) in the summer breaks if i can get myself to do it. Sorry for the long wait!


	3. Book of faces, the streets of LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grog and Pike run into a drunk, Vax steals phones left and right, Percy try to figure out the phone

Vox Machina entered the streets of LA from the alley they had arrived in, the time was night but it was bright anyways thanks to the light from the lamp posts and the ”mirrors” people in the streets were holding. The people of LA had seen cosplayers before and that was very much what Vox Machina looked like with Keyleth's antlers and Taryons shiny attire, but the people of LA were not used to seeing a more than well built 2.5 meter (8 foot) tall man walking around in warpaint. They got stares from every angle, a drunk man from the bar they were in front of thought about fighting grog, but had not had enough to drink to be that stupid.  
”seems like they are not used to seeing goliaths around here” vex commented in a low voice  
”were we asking for directions?” Taryon asked.  
The group walked over to a man by the bar in the street.  
Percy walked up to a man standing outside the bar with a cigarette in his hand. ”greetings, we were wondering if you knew how we could find a man named Matthew Mercer?”  
The man looked at Percy ”can't you just find him on Facebook? Hell if I know this Matthew guy, weirdo”  
”pardon me for my ignorance, but may I ask what this Facebook thing is, and where to find it?” Percy let the comment slide and kept a formal tone  
the man looked at Percy with judging eyes ”you really don't know do you? You born under a rock or are you just as dumb as they come? It is an app on the app store or play store depending on what kind of phone you have” the man shortly held up his iPhone and walked away not wanting to deal with the group anymore  
”what you just gonna stand and take that Percy? he called you a weirdo” Grog asked Percy while seeming irritated about something else

”yes, we cant make trouble in a world we know nothing about, for all we know these people could have police force made of strong wizards, dragons, I don't know” Percy replied to Grog

”but these so called phones and this Facebook could probably help us. Percy stated

Vax held up a black ”phone” and said, ”well I might just have fixed that problem.”

”could you hand me that Vax?” Percy asked

The group were interrupted by a man unlike the earlier one who had a little more to drink

”HEY, big guy! Why are you friends with these nerds?! They look stupid, first drink is on me if you beat em up”

Grog looked at the man and was just about to knock his jaw off when pike took his hand.

”Grog, what did Percy just say about causing trouble. Ill deal with this one.

”but! He called you nerds and said you look stupid! Can't just let him get away with that!”

Pike walked over to the man threateningly and he started to laugh, pike said. ”think you can take this guy?, try and take one someone your own size, or no, you couldn't why not start with me, but let's do this nicely now. An arm wrestle. If I win you give me your money and if you win you can try my friend here and at least have some pride left when he is finished with you.

Grog smiled

”what? A little gnome girl gonna arm wrestle me? I could take you on 5 of you any second of the week

Pike slammed her arm down on the table ”you afraid of a little girl?”

The man took her arm and counted to three. Pike slammed him down first try.

”cough up the coffers little boy” pike taunted

the man looked at Pike with rage in his eyes, ”cheater! Were someone helping you or pushing me or what was it you little!” He punched out for Pikes jaw, it connected.

Grog stood right by the table. ”you callin' my Pike a cheater?! You just messed with the wrong people” grog lifted the man up above his head. ”My Pike is many things, kind, strong, brave but a Cheater?” he was about to the the man into the ground when he was interrupted with a sharp

”Grog!” she did not have to say the rest, he knew those eyes.

Grog put down the man and let him go, the man apparently ran rather fast for his size.

meanwhile vax had handed Percy the ”phone” he had pick pocketed

”how do we use it, it looks like it is some magical device.” Vex asked

Percy clicked the button on top and the screen came to life. A four digit pass code lock screen appeared

Percy tapped the screen as he had seen the people do, entered 4 numbers and the screen wrote locked, try again.

”seems like we will need some sort of code to open one” Percy pocketed the phone

”I might have an idea, everybody follow me. Vax said and started walking through the streets

”actually just keep this pace ill go ahead a second” Vax changed his mind

Vaxildan followed behind a human woman with black hair, glasses he kept his eyes on her phone she was taking up from her pocket and kept his eye on the code and memorized it. He kept following until she pocketed her phone again and took it a little after without her noticing, it was a flawless steal. He let his pace down to catch up with the group. When Vax caught up with the group he entered the pass code and he was let into a screen with a multitude of pictures of a woman with people in a bar

”could I have that, I think I know how to use it from my observations”

Vax handed the phone to Percy and he looked at the phone for a while

”I might need some time to learn how to use this thing, we should find somewhere to sit down” Percy stated while his eyes were buried in the phone

Vox Machina found a fast food joint and sat at a table in the back without ordering, Percy had figured out the tap, swipe and then he figured out the home screen. Small squares with text beneath them appeared in what looked like a navigation menu. Facebook was one of the apps, he clicked on it. The home screen appeared with a picture of the woman from the camera and the name said Laura Bailey. Percy fiddled around with the app until he found the search function and searched Matthew Mercer. A Picture of a man with medium length dark hair, bright skin, and blue eyes appeared.

 

 


	4. A prank of great proportion, or so it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy text's Matt and tries to arrange a meeting with him. Grog is hungry, and Vex does not like the "no haggling" company policy of McDonald's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is to be noted that i have no knowledge of LA, the details of the CR crew's houses LA prices, McDonald's company policy or anything in that alley. this is all made up for convenience and not even estimation. (also thank you all for the feedback and kudos and the 750 hits by now)

Laura was walking back from a bar near her house, she had taken pictures with some critters she met there. She reached home, chrashed on the couch and reached for her phone, it was missing. She looked around, had she put it in her bag? No, jacket? No did she forget it at the bar?

”Travis can I borrow your phone? I think I forgot mine at the bar” Laura shouted to the direction of the kitchen, he was preparing a rather late dinner.

”sure its in my jacket just grab it, my fingers are covered in chicken”

Laura walked to the coat hanger and took travis's phone from his jackets pocket, she first called her own phone.

Percival was suddenly interrupted by a noice and shift in image of the screen, a Travis Willingham was trying to contact this Laura they had stolen the phone from.

”you seeing this Vax? There is someone trying to contact this phone, im guessing we just ignore it till it goes away? Percy asked the group

”are you hearing my phone Travis? It doesn't sound like it is in the livingroom!” Laura shouted

”Sorry babe, not here either, you must have left it in the bar with the critters, you could call the bar to see” Travis shouted back while he still was making chicken

Laura called the bar, they hadn't found a phone and the critters had left for the night to get some food, if they came back or if they found the phone the man at the bar promised to call back.

Percy was composing a message from laura's phone to this Matthew Mercer on Facebook when he found the messager app redirection he saw that this Laura Bailey knew Matthew and had recently been communicating with him, things like ”you ready for the game tomorrow?” or ”Did you see the look on Travis face? It was hilarious”

”To Matthew Mercer

My Name Is Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III. I write to you from a Laura Bailey's phone as my friend Vax'ildan has ”borrowed” it (and intends to return it as soon as can do, with compensation in gold) my friends arrived in this land less than three hours ago, without our planning to do so, but nonetheless I was sent to you by a kind lady named Saerenrae who is also not from this land. I know not why I am being sent to you but I trust the judgement of this woman. I would assume you have further details on why I am being sent to you and would like to meet up in person. Do you know a place where we can meet up?

Sincerest apologies -Percival fredrericksten von musel Klossowski De Rolo III

Matt could not even begin to understand this strange overcomplicated prank laura probably was pulling and didn't know what to answer. He reluctantly decided to almost play along

”Laura I don't know what prank you and apparently Taliesin are doing, but ill play along. We can meet down at the Geek and Sundry office” Matt replied

Percy received the text from Matt. He realized he was not taken seriously, yet this didn't surprise him too much so he started texting again.

”My apologies in advance but I sadly do not know where this office is. As I stated earlier I am not this Laura you know, could you give me directions from an inn seemingly called McDonald's?” Percy replied

Another weird text, Laura was seemingly up to some weirder prank than he thought. Matt replied

”Laura I'm tired and I'm working on the campaign book, the release date is close and I really don't have time can't you just use google maps to find your way here? Sorry for being boring”

Percy was not going to get taken seriously any time soon, he started looking for the google maps app.

”Grog did your stomach just rumble?” Vax asked hinting at his own hunger as well.

”umm yea? Can I like, buy food here?” Grog asked in the direction of a staff member cleaning.

”yes you can just go to the counter with an order, the menu hangs right there” the staff member replied

after some careful consideration Grog walked up to the desk, ”I'd like one of each thankyouverymuch”

”umm ok? Do you want any of the menu's to be large, and do you want one of each size soda, or one of each brand?” the cashier asked tired after a looong day of work

”Large everything, thankyouverymuch. Bday to you” grog said happily.

”that will be 178 dollars sir” the cashier replied.

Grog looked over to Vex

”I don't think that is necessary, an even 100 will do.” Vex said for grog

”I'm sorry ma'am but I can't haggle with prices, company policy” the cashier replied.

This was new, Vex never tried this before, company policy against haggling?

”but we are buying so much, it is only fair we get a bulk discount don't you think darling?” Vex followed up with a wink, hoping the female cashier was into that sort of thing.

”Sorry madam I'm not the boss of this place and he is not here right now, it will be 178 dollars.” the cashier replied with irritation, she was used to horrible customers.

”fine, Grog pay the woman.” Vex said with even more frustration. Grog put his hand into the bag of holding and pulled out 200 gold pieces, Vex wanted to count after him and took the 22 gold that was too much. And handed it to the now confused cashier

”your food better be damn good” Vex commented spitefully

”umm what is this? Are you trying to pay me in chocolate coins?” the cashier asked now rather angry.

”no, why would I do that, 178 gold pieces as you asked right?” vex asked

the cashier took a long look at the coins, took one and tried it with her tooth, she held it up against her necklace with a gold coin and suddenly got a weird happy look on her face, she found her purse and took 178 dollars and put into the register, she entered the order and took her break of the day to find someone who traded in gold. She was rich.

 

 


	5. Chaos, and a lot of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes down, Percy follows the blue line to G&S HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild trigger warning: intense/threatening reaction  
> also there might have snuck in a swearword somewhere i tried to avoid it

”what is this bubbly water stuff, it tastes amazing! And these weird tiny burger things? I love it!!!” Grog had received his order and shared reluctantly with the group.  
”It seems like I have found out how to get to the meeting spot, look at this it shows me the direct way to get there!. We really should get these things at home they are fascinating!” Percy was not eating, he didn't have time.

  
”Ok, so we just follow the blue line? Sounds good! Let us ask if we can bring the food with us”  
Taryon said looking over the shoulder of Percy after begging him to open up the phone's casing.

  
”Grog, we are going now, you can bring your food, but only if you pack it up nicely” Pike stated to Grog with the intention of leaving.  
Grog packed up and they walked along the blue line to this ”geek and sundry headquarters” a few traffic light were passed, Grog accidentally ran into a car. The car owner was unhappy.

  
Vox Machina walked up to the door of the Geek and Sundry headquarters.

  
”can I pretty please knock on the door?” Grog asked, Grog loves knocking on doors and walked up without waiting for an answer and almost banged the door to pieces.  
Matt heard what sounded like a bomb going off multiple times at the door. He walked over and looked through the looking hole, the tallest (and most accurate) Grog cosplayer he had ever seen was standing at the door.

  
”I'm very sorry but we don't let in fans, I would if I had time but i'm working on the campaign book for you all, love the cosplay though” Matt said, tired from working on the book.  
A voice like Taliesin's spoke up ”We don't know you, but I believe this is where you told us to go just before did you not? I am the one with a Laura Bailey's phone” he held up the phone to the looking hole

Matt did not like letting people into his home, but he was tired, they had Laura's phone and they were cosplayers, he didn't worry too much. He opened the door and in walked a group of the best cosplayers Matt had ever seen.

”I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but you did hear our story did you not? My name is Percival Frederickstein Von Musel”

”Klossowski De Rolo III, yes” Matt had read the text, they claimed to be the actual Vox Machina sent by Sarenrae having recently arrived in LA. Matt didn't understand what kind of trick they were pulling but he suspected they had a weird plan with Laura since they had her phone.

”look, I love your cosplays, the Grog warpaint is spot on. Your Keyleth antlers are surreal accurate and beautiful, the twin cosplays are so great you actually look like twins, i'm guessing you are, The Percival cosplays are always a little overdone on the colors I love yours though it is much more realistic. But I digress, I don't know what kind of thing you are pulling with Laura. Ill let you in though, there is tea in the kitchen do you want any?” Matt said, he did not believe that they were the real deal.

”first of all, how do you know our names? I told you mine but to have it roll of your tongue and to know our names, is it some magic you have?” Percival was frustrated at the breach of privacy

”ok either you prove to me that you by some odd happening are Vox Machina the fictional characters my friends play in DnD every Thursday or you tell me what the real plan is because im tired and I am in the middle of creating the finishing touches on Taldorei” Matt said very confused with the entire situation and tired from writing non stop for 8 hours.

”Whoa, okay, fictional characters? Creating finishing touches on Taldorei? Just who are you and what do we do to prove that we are who we claim to be.” Vex chimed in

”ok, ok you are really confusing me here ”Vex” how you prove who you are? Hit the tree over there with your bow, right in the knot? I guess? Lets start with that” Vex walked out the door, and asked where from.

”just the door entrance is fine I guess” Matt replied overwhelmed with confusion, they were rolling with the prank at the very least

Vex lined up the shot, and hit the knot in the tree three times in a row.

”well anyone with training could do that, nice shots though, umm I guess, ”Keyleth” what is an Emberleaf?” Matt said a little concerned because he was starting to believe them just a tiny bit when he noticed their voices sounded just like his friends when they were acting.

”ooh, I know this one it makes a real hot but great tea, it grows in ankharel but we had some imported to Zephrah a while ago, I was just sitting and relaxing with a book when Vax came over with some for me it was the best, I probably should not be drinking and reading old tomes but you know, I can cast control water so it's not that bad” Keyleth answered.

”Ok wow, that was both very Keyleth like and you knew something from my campaign book. I guess can you still cast spells here if it really is you? Control water would be good, as I spilled some on the couch earlier? Oh god i'm confused” Matt now almost convinced but still it was too weird to be true

Keyleth walked up to the couch Matt showed her it was wet with tea, and she started casting. The spell failed.

”gods, how long has this water been away from nature, it feels completely dead” Keyleth said and Matt became suspicious, then the water flowed from the couch into a bubble and Keyleth asked

”where do I put it?!? it is still hot” Matt pointed at the cup

”oh god, just in the cup is fine!!” Matt was A LOT more than visibly startled

”now just who are you Matthew Mercer, and what was all this about fictional characters?” Percival asked

Matt did not really notice them much more, he grabbed for his phone and dialed Marisha

”Marisha, babe, I need you to come over here, I think, I am hallucinating, Vox Machina, as in the actual Vox Machina just knocked on the door and I just saw Vex shoot arrows at the tree outside and hit perfectly and Keyleth just knew things I wrote an hour ago and she can cast control water and im rambling, did I work too much? I think I did!!!” Matt exclaimed to the phone. Marisha on the other end got really worried.

”calm down Matt, I was just on my way over here and don't worry, i'm here for you they are just hallucinations I think we should get you to the hospital.” Marisha answered as she parked the car, three arrows made of wood and feathers were solidly planted in the tree, oh no she thought to herself ”what had he done? He never hallucinated before now”

Marisha walked in the door only to find a group of strangers dressed up as Vox Machina in the room with Matt.

”WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND? GET OUT!” Marisha was furious, critters were usually amazing but these were trespassing and intruding on private ground only to have done something weird to Matt, he was not ok.

”my name is Percival Frederickstein V”

”VON MUSEL DE GET THE F OUT OF THIS BUILDING OR IM CALLING THE COPS THE THIRD” she had enough, she was probably over complicating things but he had probably, being him invited them in for tea because of their amazing cosplays and they had drugged him or something

Marisha pulled up her phone and started dialing 911 when Matt shouted

”wait wait Marisha you see them too? KEYLETH DO THE THING!” he was confused, tired and he was not prepared to have cops running around.

Keyleth still had her control water concentration and she pulled the water up in front of Marisha and spun it around in a circle.

”wait, please, let us talk this out. Hi, my name is Keyleth of the Air Ashari, and I am very sorry for entering your house without your permission but we were sent here by our cleric of Saerenrae, Pike who was told by Saerenrae to find Matthew Mercer when we got here from a giant black ball of death under our castle.” Keyleth talked fast but if anyone could follow it was Marisha.

”Matt are they for realz? Ah! Oh god i'm sorry, I think? Are you like actually Vox Machina? Marisha whispered a question to Keyleth's ear and she whispered back and both Marisha and Keyleth got weird looks on their faces.

”I never told that to anyone!” they both exclaimed.

”wait, how do you know that?” Keyleth asked blushing.

Matt broke in ”Okay. This is a hard one to explain, you might just hate or love me for this or you might not believe me? Ok get ready for something a little surreal. I am Matthew Mercer, in your world you might know me as Shaun Gilmore, Jared, Allura, Thordak, Whitestone, or any and every other thing than, 1. Vox Machina, you and 2. Zahra, Kashaw, Kerrek, Lillith, Lyra, Shale, Thorbir, Tova, and Garthok. This is because I am the DM of our Dungeons and Dragons Group an acting game where people that are my friends or loved one, like Marisha here play Characters in a world of magic, mystery and swordplay. Actions in this game are based on die rolls and certain characters have different bonuses to things as they are differently skilled at things. Sometimes we have visiting players. The aforementioned list of people. Every Thursday we gather here and do acting, I lead this tale as a sort of storytelling director by interpreting the die rolls and as the NPC's the non player characters. For example as Gilmore, or Victor, Yeees! (he said the names in their voices) Marisha here knows, whatever she told you because she is the person playing as Keyleth in our game”

Percival was taking notes the entire time, ”so if I did not mishear you you said at one time ”a world of magic, mystery and swordplay, does this mean that this world is without magic?

The rest of Vox Machina were startled, but Percy almost kept his calm.

”So if i'm correct another person plays me in the game?” Percival asked Matt

”yes his name is Taliesin Jaffe, he works as a voice actor like me and the rest of the players one of the reasons why I can sound like anyone on command, as for example the Earthbreaker! Or Your father Korren, Keyleth or more horridly Like your father Vex and Vax. I am terribly sorry for that by the way.(he said all of those in voice)”

Keyleth was happy, grog suddenly payed attention and Vex and Vax gave him eyes of death.

”I can do Trinket too, if that helps, you know he loves you both” Matt said in the voice of an apologetic speak with animals trinket.

Vex calmed down a little, Vax was still visibly mad

”so you are the cause of our HORRIBLE childhood? WHY? Why would you ever put anyone in that position?” Vax said and looked to Matt

”first of all, before this very moment I was just telling a story to an audience, a good story has losers that try their hardest, not winners that win. Secondly, by virtue of your reality I am uncertain of whether your actions are the cause of what we do or if what we do define your actions or if something third like fate is intertwining our actions so that they follow each other.” Matt replied hoping he convinced them

”he is correct we cannot assume anything and either way he never did this with the intention to harm, my parents and siblings dying at the hand of visitors tells a great tale of vengeance” Percy said agreeing with Matt although it hurt to admit.

”You said at one point you were sent here by Saerenrae? That was never something I did(the last part he said in the voice of Saerenrae and Pike's face lighted up like the sun)” Matt said, trying to turn the conversation over to something different.

”could you please stop that though it is messing with my head” Keyleth said and looked to Marisha.

”so like, you play as me every week? I guess we do look quite a lot alike. And you did know that one thing. I guess we are kinda like twinsies or something but in a weird kind of way? Keyleth started whispering questions to Marisha and Marisha answered back and whispered another question. They obviously already had a connection.

Matt texted the Critical role crew in their group chat. ”Get here now, important, no hasting matter but still kinda ASAP? Prepare for something a lot out of the ordinary. Seriously though keep an open mind to the weirdest stuff you will ever experience, holy shit”


	6. The weirdest thing Taliesin had seen yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliesin is proven wrong, this is the weirdest thing he has ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for long posting time!!! bad case of lazy block. also next week i'm going on vacation to south France so no posts for a while

Matt got a text back From Taliesin, ”what did you do now Matt? I seriously doubt it will be the wierdest... On my way.”

”oh i think you will be surprised, i know i did (and even more so Marisha :P) also Travis, i've got Laura's phone here” Matt texted

Travis had finished the chicken when he got a text from Matt saying that Laura's phone was at the G&S HQ.

”Laura babe? Matt just said he has your phone at the studio, and that, and i quote, ”keep open to the weirdest stuff you will ever experience, holy shit” end quote.” Travis said, loud enough to be heard in the living room where Laura was still looking for her phone while watching TV.

”if we finish the chicken fast, we could get there soon. Also how in the nine hells does he have my phone?” Laura said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

”Getting dinner then we'll be there, how did you get the phone though?” Travis replied.

”long story, get here......” Matt texted back

Sam saw the text but was in the middle of work ”sorry matt, working” he texted

Liam was recording a few lines for Illidan for some new WoW content. ”be there in a couple of hours at best, that ok?”

”sure!” Matt replied

time passed and Taliesin knocked on the door of the G&S headquarters, Matt opened the door

”Come in, meet our guests.” he lead Taliesin to the living room with Vox Machina in it. They were discussing the events.

”Ok so we agree that we wait with planeshifting, then, what are we doing here on this pla-” Keyleth saw Taliesin

”hello, my name is Keyleth of the Air Ashari nice to meet you” Keyleth said and turned to Matt, ”is this one of your friends or what?” She looked at Matt

”umm hey Taliesin, meet my friend Keyleth and Percy and yea you get it” Matt said, still a little confused by the circumstance.

”so this is the Taliesin Jaffe you spoke of, i suppose i will have to formally greet you then, my name you know already if i am correct? Just call me Percy, i guess you are what one could call my doppelganger correct?” he asked looking at Taliesin

”what? Matt you have weird friends, all of them. Love the cosplays though. Holy shit! The attention to detail. Did you make these costumes yourselves?” Taliesin said eyes wandering over Vox Macina and more specifically Percy's clothes

”costumes? Why would these be costumes? My i am Percival Fredericstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo the III i believe you know me as my friends do by the name Percy” Percy replied

Matt broke in at this point ”Taliesin, this might sound completely crazy, but this is not a cosplayer, this is the Percy, don't believe me? Percy would you use your boots to climb the wall please?” under his breath he said to Taliesin ”watch this shit it is insane!”

Percy clicked his boots and took a step onto the wall, then another one, then one more and said ”i do realize that by virtue of your reality this is impossible, yet still here i am, i can imagine you to be a reasonable person so as to not believe me”

”well this is an interesting tech demo in the middle of nowhere, holy shit technology's wonders why have i not seen this before?, Matt what are you up to?” Taliesin said too amazed by the shoes to think the situation over.

”No, nonono! See, magic! Umm what can get you to believe.... KEYLETH! Can you come over here!” Matt said and Keyleth walked over ”can you do some druid stuff for Taliesin here?”

Marisha walked over to the group behind Keyleth ”Taliesin?! Its good enough, this is the actual fucking Vox machina, you want to see druidcraft, ooh! Matt look as well! The next thing Marisha did almost blew Matt's mind more than Vox Machina did. Marisha closed her eyes, said a word from a tongue that sounded like nothing he had heard before then she opened her eyes ”Meow?” she said her eye pupils were that of a cat and she had grown ears, with a cat's nose to match. ”dammit i cant get it right Keyleth”. Matt almost fainted, Taliesin looked at her.

”OK, first of all Marisha just turned into a furry, you are claiming to be Percival and i will need a heavy drink to understand all of this, what the fuck?” Taliesin said.

”well it seems to me that because of the fundamental differences in our worlds, we should not be real, because of the fact that you made us up, and we should not be able to planeshift to here. Since Magic in your world is not real. To repeat i am indeed the fictional character you know from your games, Percival, Percy.” Percy said trying to still Taliesin with some sort of appeal to reason where there was none

”ok ok, so. Let us assume this all is true and i'm not just hallucinating intensely. I can imagine some sort of quantum irrationality within an infinite universe expanse inwhich you are able to move from universe to universe because of the technology, or knowledge of planeshifting and magic, something which can apparently used in all universes or planes of existence, as Marisha just so nicely showed to us. Which in turn would let you enter this world without magic, seeing as it is just an unexplored field of knowledge within our standard model we have not discovered. Kind of wish i knew more about physics, would you be willing to confer with a scientist friend of mine?” Taliesin said a good bit more formally than his casual talk, probably because of the presence of a noble.

”Scientist? I suppose that without magic more people would actually care about such things... sometime yes, definitely. Then again if i am to return i would rather not know anything further about this place, horrible ideas are going to my head already. But yes i can see how a difference in the fundamental natures of our worlds would still allow me to go to yours. Hmmm” Percy said now engaged in conversation with Taliesin on a nerd to nerd level.

”my name is Taliesin Jaffe, nice to meet you Percy” Taliesin said extending his hand into a greeting he had made himself for the people of Whitestone as a running joke with Laura.

Percy gave a handshake knowing it full well and replied ”nice to meet you too Taliesin”


	7. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt freaks over Marisha's new skill, and Pike starts searching for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is both very late and quite stale, i put in some "filler" just to post anything really. It was a bit hard for me to get myself to write so i decided something was better than nothing, sorry folks for the waiting time

In the meantime Matt was freaking out, ”wait Marisha, when the F, did you turn into a druid, and does that mean anyone can learn magic?!” He hugged her hard not knowing what to do.

Marisha gave him a bear hug back”I guess so? Keyleth said I have a knack for it. I don't know I can only do a bad version of the basics. AHHRG Matt life just somehow got weirder.” she put her forehead to his looking him in the eyes ”I dont know if I should thank you? You let us play Critcal Role, but then again it was Keyleth that taught me? ahhhrg!! this is so coool I can turn into a kitty and I indirectly maybe owe that to you, I just realized that now and I want to thank you.” she kissed him.

”Thank me? You should thank yourself, or, Keyleth? This is so meta but really Keyleth is the one to teach you druidcraft, I wish Gilmore was here then maybe he could teach me some spells? Maybe Taryon can, ohhh I love this so much and I love you so much.” Matt took Marisha's hand and almost dragged her over to Keyleth who was standing awkwardly in the entrance to the room.

”Thank you Keyleth, you do realize that you have just brought us something we could only have dreamt about for our entire lives otherwise? I really want to know more about being a druid and druidic magic.” Marisha gave her a hug, unexpected by the druid that didn't have time to extend her hands so it was an awkward hands down the sides hug.

”thank you, I think?” Keyleth hugged back after breaking the hug to get her arms free. ”it was just a little though i'm sorry I didn't teach better, I really hope you can use it. If you want I could teach you more, how much of the animal shape could you do again?” 

”I can just do the ears and nose of a cat” Marisha again invoked beast shape and took the form of what looked like a well made realistic furry costume.

Keyleth put her face just an inch too close to Marisha to see the changes but Marisha let her with a mix of ”sacrifice” for magic and the fact that she felt she knew her even though they had just met.

”The texture of the fur is great and you are doing the eyes very nicely you just need to practice covering more, and then of course reducing your size to a kitty, and the whole bone structure remodeling but you know, youll get the hang of it.” Keyleth said to Marisha

”Could... Could I also learn that?” Matt broke in understandably wanting in on the magic.

Keyleth gave a surprised look to Matt ”umm, well... Maybe? I just taught Marisha here because I felt some sort of connection that was very direct with her and that was how I was able to teach... I think, and actually I think she would be better at teaching you because she knows you better, that is when she has learned but you know, goes without saying or what? I guess I really cant say with you being from another world? Oh well beside the point. Yes, no, yes, maybe. Marisha can potentially teach you if you even have a knack for it. To me just looking at you confuses me because I both see Raishan and my father and everything and everyone else you represent... somehow. So sorry if i'm unable to help” Keyleth looked at Matt

”Oh yea its okay I get it, thanks anyways for what you have given Marisha that is so unexplainably special, im still blown away i'm getting tea I think maybe get a break from the world making no sense ill be back in 5 minutes, anyone want tea?” Matt raised his voice to ask the people in the room, Taliesin and Percival at this point were discussing something while Percival was holding Vex'ahlias hand and the rest of Vox Machina were sitting on what they considered an unnaturally comfortable couch.

”oh that would be lovely dear! Surprise me, I cant imagine the flavors you have here” Vex'ahlia said

”Ill take one as well” Percival said while still facing away, probably because he was used to having servants from the recent year in Whitestone.

”love tea! Gimme a cup as well” Keyleth said waving her hand in the air

”if its not much trouble then I'd love a cup” Pike said imitating Keyleth's waving.

”actually if you have more of that good green I'll take a cup as well, should I help with anything? Seems like everyone wants tea” Taliesin said and tried to remember where he put his favorite teacup.

Matt tried to remember, Vex, Percy, Keyleth, Pike and Taliesin who wanted green tea. He went into the kitchen and started making tea for everyone, he tried something for an experiment and decided Taldorei didn't have anything liqouriche flavored and made a thermos of liqouriche tea. He took a cup and the green tea that Taliesin adored and made a cup as well. He stood there and waited for the tea to be ready, he needed the break.

 

The part of Vox Machina that were not speaking with Taliesin or Marisha had been sitting on the couch wondering about the world they were in, Taliesin walked over to the group on the couch and sat down.

”so, you really are Vox Machina... and you said what, that you came here from the orb beneath Whitestone? And you were sent here by Sarenrae, who by the way is an actual real functioning deity that exists... gods this gets more and more complicated for my understanding of the world. Do you know why this is? Why she sent you?” Taliesin said, he sat down beside Vax seeing as on the other end of the couch was Grog, and Grog, Taliesin was not ready to sit next too just yet.

”well I really don't know actually Sarenrae just told me to find a Matthew Mercer and we just started walking, are you coincidentally having some big dangerous life threatening problem on your hands?”  
Pike said, she had wondered why she was sent by Sarenrae and thinking about the things Sarenrae said.

”well other than a lack of sleep I don't believe we have anything.... I really do wonder why you are here then, maybe just for amusement? Maybe just to meet us?” Taliesin said while looking at Pike

”well that would be nice but I don't believe that that is the reason, why else would Sarenrae send us directly? Pike said while looking thoughtful.

Pike stood up and asked ”is there a silent place I can go pray, maybe somehow get some answers?”

”umm, well we have a closet? Maybe just another room with no people in it, that's probably better come with me” Taliesin said, they weren't the most religious of people and the implication that gods were real was a bit scary to him.

”This is an empty writing office can you use this?” Taliesin said

”yes, this is great thank you. Could you save my tea for me that would be nice” Pike said with a smile on her face

”sure” Taliesin said and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him

**Author's Note:**

> i have some ideas as to where this will go, others are always welcome though, any feedback is great.


End file.
